


SCP-41A-009 居于正中

by CemeteryA



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: SCP-41A
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 简单来说这就是一个未来科技投影仪，如果你的领导用它开会，你将失去所有摸鱼的机会。图片可以从石墨看：https://shimo.im/docs/wVkq9ChRtJwqtcQY图源来自网络，侵权请联系我删除。
Kudos: 1





	SCP-41A-009 居于正中

**项目编号** ：SCP-41A-009  
**项目等级** ：Safe  
**特殊收容措施** ：SCP-41A-009目前被收容在Site-JP-Center的内部人员审讯室中，因为SCP-41A-009不具备直接危险性，为了防止其被任意因素破坏，放置SCP-41A-009的房间内不能存在SCP-41A-009以外的任何物体。  
**描述** ：SCP-41A-009由两个不同物体组成，分别记作SCP-41A-009-1和SCP-41A-009-2。  
SCP-41A-009-1是一颗被黑色三角形构造的、凹凸不平整表面覆盖的球体，和SCP-41A-009-2，一枚银白色手镯类型的遥控器一起被发现于中国一家室内装修公司的储藏室中。SCP-41A-009-1的大小、重量和材质与该公司的某类迪斯科球（现已停产）完全一致，无法确定是否因为某种特定因素致使一颗迪斯科球演变成SCP-41A-009-1，但SCP-41A-009-1不具备任何迪斯科球应有的功能。  
SCP-41A-009-1更近似于一种球形投影仪，且只对人类目标生效，详见附录009-1。在被SCP-41A-009-2操作时，它可以通过某种未知手段捕捉在其影响范围内的有且只能有一名人类的视线，并将SCP-41A-009-2携带者的影像投送到受影响者的视线中。  
SCP-41A-009-1投射出的影像在受影响者视线下永远是居于正中的，不会因为任何因素而发生偏移，详见附录009-2。该投影可被受影响者以外的人观测到，但不会居于视线正中。 

**追加记录** ：SCP-41A-009-1更像是一个执行者，而SCP-41A-009-2才是操作该物体的核心。已知SCP-41A-009-2具有心灵感应的性质，尽管它能做到的事情相当有限：SCP-41A-009-2可以探测到携带者的意识，并自由将SCP-41A-009-1投射的影像变为目前已探知的两种模式：影子和真实呈像。详见附录009-3。

 **补充** ：SCP-41A-009-1响应SCP-41A-009-2的范围没有限制，根据已知测试来看，该响应范围远超南北极的距离。

 **附录009-1**  
一名人类女性站在SCP-41A-009-1下，SCP-41A-009-1-2携带者操纵，于她面对的正前方出现了SCP-41A-009-1投影。  
一只拉布拉多成年犬坐在SCP-41A-009-1下的地面上，SCP-41A-009-2携带者操纵，无任何成像。  
一个拥有眼睛的机械玩偶放置在SCP-41A-009-1下的地面上，SCP-41A-009-2携带者操纵，无任何成像。

 **附录009-2**  
D-2901，一名34岁白人男性受试者，坐在SCP-41A-009-1下的一把椅子上，当启用SCP-41A-009-1时，看见了位于视线正中央的SCP-41A-009-2携带者的影像。  
D-2901被要求抬头，并无间隙地在天花板上看到了SCP-41A-009-2携带者的影像。观测人员无法判断该影像是如何进行转移的，该转移速度可能甚至小于1飞秒。  
D-2901被要求闭眼，随即描述无间隙地在无光的黑暗正中央看到了SCP-41A-009-02携带者的影像，有趣的是，SCP-41A-009-1投射的影子模式的影响在D-2901视界的黑暗中呈现出与之完全相反的白色。

 **附录009-3**  
影子模式：当SCP-41A-009-2的携带者在心中希望投放出自身的影子图像时，经由SCP-41A-009-1投射的影像会变成影子。该影子不是完全意义上的影子，它会以当前影子颜色的单一反差色块呈现出SCP-41A-009-2携带者的眼睛和嘴巴。  
真实呈像：当SCP-41A-009-2的携带者在心中希望投放自身真实影像时，经由SCP-41A-009-1投射的影像会是SCP-41A-009-2的携带者完全真实且完全即使的模样。因为过于立体和真实，人们通常无法区分面前站着的是本人，还是被SCP-41A-009-1投射出来的图像。

**Author's Note:**

> 没学会怎么放图。  
> 没有检查过错别字和病句，随缘修正。  
> 但该SCP的文档中还隐藏了一个非正规流程的监测功能——通常人们不会想到这么去使用它。  
> SCP-41A-009-2的使用者可以不是人类，但是SCP-41A-009-1的受影响者只会是人类。  
> 不会有人闲的没事给096戴这东西吧，不会吧？  
> 仅为同人文服务的工具SCP。


End file.
